Easter Day Surprise
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inutaisho's having an easter dinner the gangs staying at his house for a few days, Inu & Sessh go into prank war mode Kag tricks them, a late night visit with Inutaisho leads to more, Inu & Sessh get a big surprise, comedy romance LEMONS Inutaisho/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do. Rated R Lemons**

Written for **Yorisama1983**, who gave me the idea for it, and for Easter,

I know it's a day early but I couldn't wait to post it, happy Easter everyone** Inutaisho/Kag**

**Easter Day Surprise**

**By Raven2010 April 20 2011**

**Easter bunny costume battle, caught on camera, a soapy surprise**

It was days before Easter day Sugimi was busy getting his house ready for the big Easter dinner he was having, he did this every year, the staff had gone out and brought all the goodies for the annual holiday feast. Sugimi and every one else was looking forward to it, the thoughts of and anticipation of all the delicious food to be served made their mouths water, there would be an Easter egg hunt for the children chocolate bunnies and various Easter treats

"Inuyasha?

"Yeah dad what's up"

"Son I need a favor" Sugimi said knowing his son would protest

"Like what?

"Well as you know Easter is coming"

"Yeah what about it? Inuyasha said suspicion filling his mind "What you need somebody to taste the chocolate candy to make sure it's not poisoned? I volunteer for the job" he said to be a wise ass

"No smart ass" Sugimi said and smacked him upside the head at the same time "I need some one to wear the Easter bunny costume" he inwardly cringed knowing the reaction he was going to get

"**Whaaaaaaat? **Hell no, no freakin way, not in this life or the next" have you lost your mind old man? I ain't wearing no damn pink rabbit suit, pink rabbits are for girls and the last time I checked my plumbing I wasn't a girl"

"Oh come on it's for the kids" Sugimi said

"I don't give a rats ass"

"Aw listen to the rat, saying he don't give a rats ass, about the asses of his own kind" Sugimi razzed

"Yeah whatever, why don't you do it? You'd make a cute giant bunny" Inuyasha ragged

"Because I'm to tall, and your just the right height

"Well pops what about Sesshoumaru? He'd look cute in pink" Inuyasha wisecracked

Sesshoumaru heard that and was already plotting revenge "Little brother you will pay dearly for that" he thought

"Listen pup Sesshoumaru is 6 ft 2, and I am 6 ft 4, we are to tall, you however are 6 ft the perfect height for the costume" Sugimi informed him

"Well aren't you two the lucky bastards"

"Pup mouth" Sugimi warned "When do I ever ask you for anything? Hardly you could at least do this one thing for me"

"I don't give a shit I ain't wearing some pink girly rabbit suit" why pink? Of all the fucking colors pink, real rabbits aren't pink" who's the genius that come up with the idea that the friggin Easter bunny had to be pink? Give me his name and address so I can go kill the son of a bitch"

"Mouth pup I warned you" Sugimi scolded

"Oh come on dad I'm a full grown Inu not a two year" old aren't we way past this shit yet? Jeez give a guy a break" will ya? Nobody gives a shi" he didn't get chance to finish

"Oh boy this is going to be good" Sesshoumaru thought bolted to his room and grabbed his camcorder

Before Inuyasha could finish that last sentence Sugimi was in back of him had him by the nape of his neck bent face forward over the kitchen sink, and proceeded to wash his mouth out with soap and water. And dear sweet Sesshoumaru got the whole thing on his camcorder he'd use it later on when the time was right, Inuyasha tried to squirm out of his father hold but Sugimi was to strong

Afterwards "Now you will be the Easter bunny no if ands or buts about it" is that understood? Sugimi said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever but it's gotta be one that ain't pink, else I am not wearing it, because if you insist on it being the pink one you'll just have to kill me"

"Okay we have a deal" Sugimi said smiling "What about a glow in the dark bright yellow one? he joked to torture Inuyasha

"Growl" was heard from Inuyasha "And how about you wear a mini skirt bra top and high heels? Hell you've already got long hair a little lipstick and you'll be good to go

"Just kidding, gee lighten up will you? Sugimi said

"Says the guy who just washed my mouth out with soap" but did ya have to use that fuckin extra strength deodorant soap? Inuyasha said with a smirk

"Pup"

"Forget it dad you'll have to catch me first this time" Inuyasha said then ran like hell

Sesshoumaru had his camcorder ready and he fully intended to get his little caper on tape it was sick, it was twisted, and it was funny as hell, and it was such a Sesshoumaru thing to do, Inuyasha laid down on the couch for a nap Sesshoumaru sing his powers made him fall into an unusually deep sleep

Sesshoumaru quickly stripped him down to his underwear then dressed him in something different, something he'd never live down as long as he lived. When Sesshoumaru was done he put a police whistle between his lips, snuck into the kitchen got a big soup pot and a serving spoon, he held it upside down over Inuyasha's head then simultaneously banged on the pot and blew the police whistle

Hearing all the racket Sugimi and everyone else came running to see what was going on just as Sesshoumaru had planned, and all at the same time Inuyasha woke up startled and leapt up off the couch like his ass was on fire "Shiiiiit" what the fuck? What the hell was that? What the hell is going on? Inuyasha yelled

Sugimi and everyone else arrived just in time to see dressed in a pink Easter rabbit costume leaping off the couch Inuyasha jumping around, the room filled with howls of laugher, while Sesshoumaru who had already had his camcorder set up was recording the whole thing

"Now little brother who did you say would look good in pink" Sesshoumaru wisecracked

It was then that Inuyasha looked and saw the horror that was the pink bunny costume _**"Sesshoumaruuuuu, **_I am going to kill you slowly use tenseiga to bring you back, then do it all over again"

"Hey mutt face you look pretty in pink" Kouga teased

"And that big red bow on your tail oh that's so adorable" Kagome joked

"So does the big red bow mean your looking for a sweet heart my little bunny wunny" Kagura ragged

"Hey Easter bunny where's your basked of Easter eggs? Ayame razzed

"We want chocolate, we want chocolate" Rin, Shippou, Souta, and Jaken chanted over and over to bug Inuyasha and it added fuel to the fire

"Sesshoumaru the second I'm outta this damn thing you die" Inuyasha snapped

Sugimi knowing it was going to get nasty but still be funny asked Souta to take the younger kids outside he did, Inuyasha began tugging at the zipper but it would not budge, then he tried pulling the head of it off that didn't work and it usually came right off. He then tried the zipper again and that's when the poor hanyou began to panic, he gave it a another for the third time nothing

"What's with this damn thing? Inuyasha said

"You may as well give up little brother" Sesshoumaru told him

"Oh really ice lord" and why is that?

"Because I cement glued the zipper, then glued the head on as well" Sesshoumaru said and smiled evilly

"You son of a bitch I don't give a shit rabbit suit on or not I'm going to kill you anyway"

Inuyasha went to lunge for Sesshoumaru but Sesshoumaru easily dodged him, Sesshoumaru taunted him for a while until he got bored then turned to run. Inuyasha started to chase but kept tripping on the huge feet of the Easter rabbit costume,

Aw did the widdle Easter wabbit have to much sake" Kouga taunted

"Ah kiss my ass ya smelly wolf" Inuyasha said

"_**Oh Mister Easter bunny I love honey, so please don't go we can to take it slow, I'll give you my virginity if your nice to me, love and kisses with no hits or misses, baby I'll treat you right all night" **_Kagura Ayame Sango and Kagome sang in unison

"Ah shut up wenches" Inuyasha snapped

"Oh my kamis" Sugimi said and cracked up laughing

Inuyasha finally managed to get the feet off then the chase was, and that was exactly what Sesshoumaru had wanted a good chase. Kouga grabbed Sesshoumaru's camcorder followed and filmed while Inuyasha chased Sesshoumaru through the streets. People stared and cracked up seeing the Easter bunny chasing Sesshoumaru, especially anyone who knew Sesshoumaru, some people even took pictures

"Sesshoumaru you dick I will get you for this if it is the last thing I do" Inuyasha promised

"Aw little brother I didn't know you cared"

**Inuyasha's plot and revenge, a trapped taiyoukai, pretty panties**

During the chase Inuyasha was plotting revenge, Inuyasha mentally laughed as he formulated his plan yes he had chosen one out of his many twisted ideas. Everyone gathered for dinner and ate, Sesshoumaru's food had a little something extra in it, only minutes after eating his meal he felt drowsy he went upstairs to his room laid down and fell into a deep sleep fast

"Why do I have the feeling this is about to become very interesting? Sugimi thought "I fathered two sick pups" he said

Kouga and the rest of the gang who were staying at Sugimi's house thought "Now starts the war"

Inuyasha snuck into Sesshoumaru's room and stripped him down to and left him in nothing but his underwear. He took the item out of the package put it on Sesshoumaru's feet then unrolled it pulling it all the way up to his shoulders, then cement glued the top of it to his shoulders, Sesshoumaru was encased in it with his arms at his sides, Inuyasha took hold of the bullhorn and set it off

All at the same time, Sesshoumaru screeched and tried to leap off the bed but found he could not move and that he was encased in something "Ahhhhhhh" what the hell? _**Inuyashaaaaa"**_

"Say cheese big bro" Inuyasha said while he took a picture

Dying of curiosity Sugimi leapt up to the second floor and went to Sesshoumaru's room, and what he saw next made him gasp and his eyes went wide he rubbed his eyes thinking he was seeing things then looked again. There lay Sesshoumaru on his bed encased up to his shoulders in a giant condom and he had a major boner standing straight up at attention. Sesshoumaru was glaring at Inuyasha with murder in his eyes, and Inuyasha snapping pictures

Yes Inuyasha had slipped sleeping powder and Viagra into Sesshoumaru's food "Consider this my gift to the biggest dick in the world, ooo big bro's got a stiffy good thing your already wearing a rubber, now you can hump safely" Inuyasha taunted

"Inuyasha you bastard flea bitten mutt, I am going to gut you slowly then kill you" Sesshoumaru threatened

"You and what army lord Bonermaru? Ah shut up and enjoy it lord Stiffington"

"I will show you a gift Deathwishyasha" Sesshoumaru yelled

"Pup if I were you I'd run now" Sugimi advised

"See ya pops" Inuyasha said then ran "Bye, bye Condommaru" he ragged

Using the acid in his claws Sesshoumaru melted the sides of the condom and escaped, he chased Inuyasha for the better part of the night "Sick bastards oh well it is fun to watch" Sugimi thought "I wonder what ungodly thing Sesshoumaru will come up with next?

"I don't know what mutt face did but it must be something big" Kouga said, then Sugimi told them everything, they died laughing

Two days later like clock work Inuyasha went for his daily shower when he went into the shower in his room Sesshoumaru sneaked into his room and switched his underwear with another pair. Inuyasha turned the water on for a nice warm shower it came out freezing cold like Sesshoumaru fixed it so it would, and at the same time he then took the bull horn that Inuyasha had used on him and set it off making the poor hanyou jump

"Ohhh shit" what the fuck is this shit" Inuyasha screamed "Sesshoumaru you asshole you froze my damn balls off"

"Poor baby" Sesshoumaru teased

Sesshoumaru waited Inuyasha was in a murderous rage without looking first he grabbed the underwear that were laying on his bed put them on and ran after Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru bolted through the living room where Sugimi Kouga and the others were, and that is when they saw Inuyasha wearing nothing but pink lace woman's bikini cut panties, chasing Sesshoumaru, just to be wise asses and yank his chain Sugimi, Miroku, and Kouga wolf whistled him

"Who the hell are you three whistling at?

"Hey sexy" Kouga razzed

"Nice legs" Kagura teased

"Next time I really think you should wear blue instead it'd look so much better on you" Sugimi said

"Red would look good to" Ayame added"

"Hey Yash I have a pair of mint green ones you can borrow" Kagome said

"Do you like yellow cuz I have a pair" Sango razzed

"Will you bear my child? Miroku teased

"Wanna die monk? Inuyasha snapped

"If you have no wish to be treated in such a manner you should not dress in such provocative attire" Sugimi replied

"What the hell are you idiots going on about" Inuyasha snapped

Then Inuyasha felt a breeze and looked down and found he was wearing nothing but the pink lace panties that barely covered his private parts "Oh no eeeeee, Sesshoumaru you dick, get back hear and take your ass whipping like a man" Inuyasha screamed

"Nope I don't fight with females or hit puppies, puppy"

"Get back here you fucker I'll show ya a puppy while I'm kicking your ass" Inuyasha Barked

"Hell no I don't think so little bro" Sesshoumaru said and kept running, again Sesshoumaru was getting the whole thing on camera

**A shocking surprise, a wet awakening, bombs away **

Everyone woke up showered dressed and went downstairs for breakfast and took their seats at the tablet, Sesshoumaru was the last one to come down,. He walked over to his chair and sat down the second his butt touched the chair a shock ran through his lower region. As the poor frazzled taiyoukai sat there trying to regain his senses it was also then he felt something warm on his crotch looked and saw it was brown

"Assyashaaaaa Taisho, I'm gonna gut you like a fish" Sesshoumaru bellowed

"Well damn it ain't my fault that you cant control your bodily functions and crapped your pants"

Yup Inuyasha had used his version of a joy buzzer only he booby trapped it to give a shock instead of just a buzz, and added a pouch of melted chocolate to it soaking Sesshoumaru's pants so it looked as if he crapped his pants. Sesshoumaru leapt over the table and Inuyasha barely escaped by the skin of his teeth, Sesshoumaru was in commit homicide mode

"When I am through with you I'll be an only child" Sesshoumaru said

While chasing Inuyasha Sesshoumaru had a twisted Idea of his own nasty trick he'd get one of the girls to help him pull it off, after dinner Sesshoumaru went upstairs then a few minutes later Kagura followed. Then soft moans were heard, sleepy Inuyasha went up stairs to investigate then found it was coming from his room

As Sugimi sat at the table with the others he said "Here we go 5-4-3-2-1-0"

"Then boom" Kagome commented

Inuyasha opened his room door to find Sesshoumaru with his pants down and Kagura with her skirt hiked up and legs wrapped around his waist doing it "What the fuck" not on my bed take that shit to your own bed you bastard" Inuyasha bellowed

"Oh I thought I was in my room sorry" Sesshoumaru replied

"I'm sorry Yash" Kagura said

"Nah it ain't your fault it's mister jack offs fault" Inuyasha said "Now Sesslowmaru pull your damn draws up and get the hell outta my fuckin room, you've got 5 seconds"

Sesshoumaru and Kagura fixed their clothes, Sesshoumaru pulled the sheet and bedspread back up and they left the room then went downstairs and sat at the dining room table. Sesshoumaru was wearing a smirk and he would not tell the others what he had done

"About damn time" Inuyasha barked

"Hey Sugimi? Why do I have the feeling that it isn't over yet" Kouga said

"Your right it is not because my two sick pups are relentless"

"You know I don't know why but I have the feeling that it's going to be something really nasty" Kagome said

"Agreed, lets wait Inuyasha will take his shower first before going to bed, I have a sneaky feeling that Sesshoumaru has bobby trapped his bed" Sugimi replied

Inuyasha got out of the shower took his towel and dried off, he was sleepy and wanted nothing more then to crawl into his bed and drift off into dream land, he put on his favorite pair of sleeping shorts turned the lights off pulled back the bed covers and crawled in then pulled them over himself

He was completely relaxed and ready to drift off to sleep when he was quickly snapped back to reality by a cold wet feeling, his eyes went wide shock and horror filled his mind and body, he felt the bed it was wet but there was something else there. He leapt out of bed and turned the lights on then looked at his hand, not believing what he saw was real he closed then opened his eyes and looked again

His hand was covered in a slimy substance, he then walked over to his bed and pulled his bed covers back and saw what he feared most a big slimy wet spot on his bed. He was grossed out nauseated wanted to barf and commit a homicide all at the same time, he could not believe that his brother mister neat freak Sesshoumaru would use his bed and leave like that behind

"Ohhhhh gods no it can't be he wouldn't, wait look who I'm talking about he would" Inuyasha said

'Here it comes "Sugimi thought

"Sesshoumaruuuuu, you bastard now you die" Inuyasha screamed

"Sesshoumaru judging by the sound of that you better be ready to run" Sugimi warned

"Yes dear father"

Inuyasha leapt down from the second floor to the first "Sesshoumaru where are ya you prick?

"What happened pup? Sugimi inquired

"I'll tell you what happened this bastard fucked on my bed and didn't have the decency to change the sheets, and the horny fucker must not have had any for a long time because he dropped the mother load, just look at my hand, this is what I got when I got into bed" Inuyasha said

"Aw what happened did little brother have a wet dream" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Your lucky I need to wash this shit off right away or I'd kill you, you asshole" Inuyasha answered

Inuyasha ran to the supply room grabbed a big bottle of alcohol bolted to the nearest shower and proceeded to scrub himself with a scrub brush loaded with soap and alcohol, his skin was crawling and he scrubbed himself till his skin was red

"Alright what the hell did you really put in your brothers bed? Sugimi asked

"Egg whites, Kagura and I pretended to have sex on his bed so he believed that, that was come"

"Holy shit that was the rottenest trick going, Sesshoumaru you're the man" Kouga praised

"Yeah that was pure genius" Miroku commented

"Dude you better sleep with one eye open" Ayame warned

As he stood in the almost scalding water scrubbing himself Inuyasha mentally promised himself revenge, his sick twisted little brain already had an idea, now all he had to do was wait for the right time to spring it

For three days even though he really wasn't pissed off anymore playing the game to make it look good Inuyasha gave Sesshoumaru the silent treatment, and even glared at him a few times a day. But Sugimi knew his youngest had plans of his own and waited to see what was going to happen next, he knew that Inuyasha was not one to let things go without taking some kind of vengeance

Inuyasha waited till Sesshoumaru went out then silently crept into his room, it did not take long to set the booby trap, later that night it was bed time each one went to bed. But Inuyasha snuck back down the stairs to the first floor and hid, Sesshoumaru was totally relaxed after having a nice hot shower he put his pajamas on and climbed into his nice comfy bed

Then it happened boom was heard as all four legs blew out from under Sesshoumaru's bed and the bed hit the floor, then the bed frame came apart and the whole thing crashed onto the floor. Inuyasha had rigged the bed with devices that blew the legs off the second Sesshoumaru laid down, Sesshoumaru at first was in total shock as he lay on the broken pieces of his bed, then his eyes bled red and rage took over

Sugimi and the others hearing this came running to see what had happened, then heard "Inuidiotyashaaa, When I get through with you you'll be begging me to freaking kill you" Sesshoumaru shouted

Sesshoumaru put his nose to the air then flew down the stairs where he caught Inuyasha's scent coming from

"Hah? you and what army? Besides you had it coming putting egg whites in my bed and making me think it was come"

"But at least I did not completely destroy your bed" Sesshoumaru said

"Huh your just pissed because I out did ya, stop acting like such a pussy and take it like a man"

"Immature still in diapers puppy, I know you still wear a diaper under your pants" Sesshoumaru ragged knowing that it griped the hell out of him

"Good coming from a stick in ass aristocrat" Inuyasha shot back, Sesshoumaru said nothing more and began the chase

"Hm the old exploding bed legs trick, an oldie but a goody, the classics never go out of style" Sugimi said

Upon further inspection of Sesshoumaru's bed he saw four small devices one on the remains of the bed legs, then he also saw that the bed frame had been booby trapped to collapse and break into pieces "They are two sick dogs" Kouga commented

**The cute new baby, the letter, doggie love bites, hot cocoa, pound puppies**

If nothing else Sesshoumaru was patient, and he had formulated the perfect plan in his sneaky little mind, Inuyasha was in for the surprise of his life when he woke up. Every one started waking up however Sesshoumaru had been the first to awake at 4:am and much like a cobra he was waiting to strike it wouldn't be long now,

Inuyasha finally woke up, at warp speed Sesshoumaru opened his room door and had his camcorder filming him. Inuyasha's mind was still fogged over with sleep, then something in his mouth caught his attention, he pulled it out and saw that it was a pacifier with the top shaped like a ducky

Sesshoumaru what the fuck? Get that camera off of me now before I shove it so far up your ass up you'll be sucking your food through a straw" Inuyasha threatened

"Aw da cute new baby he's so adorable yes he is, yes he is goo, goo gaga" Sesshoumaru teased

"What the hell are you talking about butt munch? It's a pacifier big whoop you had your little joke and I do mean little, now screw off"

Then Inuyasha realized something his sleep shirt was gone and so were his pajama bottoms, he pulled back the covers "Eeeeeee" what the hell is this shit? Oh you gotta be fuckin kidding me"

"What's the matter sweet cute wittle puppy" Sesshoumaru ragged

"You dogs butt hole I'm sick of this shit"

"Little brother you should have thought of that before you blew up my bed" now shouldn't you? Sesshoumaru said

"That's it I'm killing you right now"

Forgetting he was no longer wearing his pajama bottoms Inuyasha chased Sesshoumaru down the stairs, once they got to the first floor the room immediately filled with gut busting laughter. Inuyasha was wearing a diaper with little ducks all over it, poor Sugimi had tears rolling down his cheeks while holding his stomach, then Inuyasha looked down and got his first glimpse of his new attire

"Nooooooooo" he screamed "Sesshoumaru I hate you" why couldn't I have been an only child?

"Y, y, you two just keep g, getting sicker and sicker" Sugimi gasped out

"Hey dog breath want your bottle? I'll warm it up for ya" Kouga razzed "I'll even burp you after your done"

"Shut it ya mangy wolf" Inuyasha shot back "Now for you dill weed" Inuyasha said eying Sesshoumaru

"Bye everybody see you later" Sesshoumaru said, then threw Kouga his camcorder before he ran out through the door, Inuyasha chased Sesshoumaru through the streets

"I so have to film this" Kouga said then followed behind the feuding Taisho brothers

Inuyasha's brain was in revenge mode while he was chasing Sesshoumaru, and what he had in mind was truly rotten and would piss Sesshoumaru off for days. The next day Sesshoumaru received a letter he opened it then was covered with bright red coloring all over his new light blue outfit, a ferocious growl ripped from his chest signaling the coming death of a certain hanyou

"Rose oh beautiful red rose he is so lovely heaven knows" Inuyasha ragged

Then Sesshoumaru did something he very rarely does he turned into his dog form not the giant one but one the size of a great dane. he wore an evil doggie smirk, Inuyasha knew this was highly rare for Sesshoumaru to do and began backing away from him, Sesshoumaru kept stalking him and moving in closer

"Now Sessh come on man you were just as rotten as me if not worse" Inuyasha said

Sesshoumaru sized him up like a steak and licked his lips

"Oh shit mutt face your gonna be dinner for one" Kouga teased

"Hey Sesshoumaru be careful don't get indigestion" Miroku added

"Gee thanks a lot you assholes, and shut up" Inuyasha snapped

"Sesshy cant help it he's just a young puppy and 'he's teething" Kagome joked

"Yeah nice then let him teeth on your ass" Inuyasha bit out

"Be careful Sesshy you don't wanna break one of your pretty fangs" Sango said

"Shut uuuuup, don't give him ideas you bunch of creeps" Inuyasha snapped

Finally Inuyasha realized there was nothing left to do but try to get away then run like hell, he managed to get enough distance between himself and Sesshoumaru. And ran Sesshoumaru gave chase, the chase went on for a few minutes, then they heard a high pitched

"Yeeeeeeouch" Inuyasha screamed when Sesshoumaru bit him "Damn you ow Sesshoumaru ouch stop ow you dick head"

Kagome watched a certain male "Gods he's hot what I could do with him, yum" she thought

It was the night before Easter day, Sugimi waited for his warring pups to return he had his own plan, the two little devils finally came home. Sugimi told Inuyasha to go put some clothes on he did, when he came back Sugimi was ready

Sugimi sat with and gave his pups gave them hot chocolate to drink and waited, within seconds they dropped off to sleep Sugimi carried them off and put them in a special place. When they woke up in the morning they were in for one hell of a surprise, one they would not like in the least

**The late night visit, an unexpected guest, and a surprise**

**Lemon starts**

After such a hectic day with his pups Sugimi went to his room to tired to stop and undress for bed first, he sat in his high back over stuffed reclining chair, after a brief few two minutes he fell asleep. He started to have a beautiful dream, then was awoken by something wrapped around his length, his eyes snapped open and his senses were now on full alert, he looked down and shock covered his beautiful face

"Miko you, oh gods that feels good" Sugimi said

Kagome was on her knees in front of him relentlessly giving him oral pleasure, Sugimi felt like his mind and body were going to explode from the intensity of the pleasure from what this little woman was doing to him. He gripped the arms of the chair as if for dear life, it felt to damn good his release nearing and stopped her, in a heart beat Kagome was sitting in the chair with her skirt hiked up and Sugimi having a late night snack

"Damn Sugimi that feels so good"

"Hmmm" she heard come from him

He used his tongue in ways she never knew possible, he used it to relentlessly stroke her pearl with very pass of his tongue, this time she was the one gripping the arms of the chair in the throws of overwhelming lust. Kagome was ready to explode though Sugimi did not want to she stopped him

"I want the first time to happen while your inside me" she told him

"You little minx that is why I stopped you" Sugimi said "Now I am going to give you your first kiss from me"

Sugimi kissed her then pulled her up onto her feet he wanted to feel every inch of her body and he did, feeling her hands roaming his body drove him insane, she felt his tongue slide into her mouth. It was 12:am now Easter morning, tongues danced, kisses grew deeper, clothes were shed, and Kagome was on her back beneath Sugimi without breaking the kiss he entered her at the same time breaking her barrier with one thrust

"Ooooo" Sugimi said

"Damn so good" Kagome said both exclaimed from the intense first time feel of skin on skin contact, then she came

"So hot so tight, mine" he said in a possessive tone

"Sugimi please don't stop? I need to feel you moving inside me, more" he obliged and was rewarded with _**"Yes, oh Sugimi" **_she called while she exploded

"Damn you feel to good" he said then nipped her ear mindful of his fangs

Then he felt her hands grab and hang onto his ass her legs went around his waist, at the same time she pulled him into her, he kissed her then nipped her neck "Yes Sugimi harder" please harder?

"My, my woman" he gasped out"

"It it's almost t, to much" she managed to say between gasps for breath

"Now you know what you do to me and how I feel" He said

"_**Sugimi by all the gods yeeeees"**_

"_**Ka, Kagome" **_they called out

She felt his fangs enter the pulse point of her neck, she repeated his actions, they drank some of each others blood, and held each other in fanged grips while riding out their long hard orgasms to completion. When it ended they removed their fangs from one another necks

"Now little miko I am going to fuck you until you cannot walk"

"Kill me, kill me" she teased "Or I could kill you" she said

Kagome quickly turned them so that she was on top and started moving up and down, she soon had him arching his back and thrusting into her "Please Kagome?

"Now who's going to fuck who until they cannot walk? She teased

"I, I ooo I don't care, you win I surrender k, kill me" he got out

"Feels so good" she moaned

"Ohhh yes harder" he said

"Sugimi it it's oh shit, _**Sugimiiiii"**_

"My miko, _**Kagomeee" **_they made love in every position for hours

**Lemon ends**

**Discovery, a surprise, release the dogs, getting a chase**

Inuyasha woke up first looked then his golden eyes went wide _**"Whaaaaat? **_You have got to be fucking kidding me"

"Will you shut up I want to sleep more, and I cant with your big mouth running" Sesshoumaru said in a half asleep voice "And what the hell are you doing in my room? Leave or die"

"First of all genius we ain't in your room, open your eyes and look where you are" Sesshoumaru did

"Growl, a cage he put us in cages" Sesshoumru snapped _**"Fatheeer**_" he screamed

"_**Daaaaad" **_Inuyasha yelled

"Yeeeees boys you called" Sugimi said wearing a smirk "Happy Easter pups"

"Pound puppy, I can't freakin believe it you pound puppied us like we were in the damn dog pound" Inuyasha scolded "I don't know about you old man I think you've gone bonkers" can you believe this shit Sessh?

"Little brother this is one time I have to agree with you"

"It is a time honored tradition in the Taisho family for unruly misbehaving pups we cage them, and yes it is called cage the bad Inu pup" Sugimi stated "Or as you two heave named it pound puppy"

"Oh come on man it's Easter let us out" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha said in unison

"Sniff, sniff" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha did when both caught a scent but thought they were hallucinating "It can't be" they thought

"Yes but you will behave and act civilized" is that understood? Sugimi informed them, then he released his two pups from their cages

Inuyasha stood on one side of Sugimi and Sesshoumaru on the other, and at the same time sniffed him "Oh my kami you mated Kagome" they said

Sugimi stood there between his two wide eyed pups wearing a big proud smile "Yes boys the little miko is mine, happy Easter day surprise"

"Mornin sunshine" Kagome teased Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru when she came out "And yes he did I wanted him though he never knew it, so I went to his room late last night near midnight" Happy Easter"

"Yes she came to my room to stake her claim on me and I accepted, then I made her mine at midnight Easter morning, Easter will always be a special day for us" Sugimi told his two bewildered sons

Then Sesshoumaru got a playful smirk "Good morning mother" he said just to bug her

Following Sesshoumaru's lead "Hey mom can I have an advance on my allowance? Inuyasha teased

"Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru Taisho? I'm younger then both of you"

"Yes but you mated Daddy so that makes you our mommy" they ragged

"That's it you two are dead" Kagome promised

"What a temper the miko has" Sesshoumaru commented

"I could'a told ya that genius, now shut up and run" Inuyasha wise cracked and they did with Kagome hot on their heels

"My miko don't wear yourself out I need you later, we have an appointment" Sugimi teased

"Ooooo daddy's horny he wants to get some lovin" Inuyasha ragged

"Father wants some, and he's got a stiffy" Sesshoumaru teased

Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha knew it would rile Kagome to no end and they'd get the chase they wanted "When I get my hands on you two sick little pervs your dead" she yelled

"Gee mommy don't spank us" both said in unison

"Oh she's horny she's cranky she wants some hanky panky with daddy" Inuyasha razzed

Then they heard a growl coming from behind them both Inu brothers glanced over their shoulders and that is when they saw it, Kagome's eyes were gold then turned red she had fangs claws and their fathers jagged cheek stripes that she had been hiding, she could transform at will. But there was also one extra and unexpected thing like Sesshoumaru she could fly and that shocked them

"Ohhhhhhh shit we are so screwed now" Inuyasha said

"Well this is not good for us brother" Sesshoumaru replied

"No shit Sherlock" what was your first clue? Inuyasha wisecracked

"Surprise boys" Sugimi commented

"Dad you suck" Inuyasha said

"Hehehe oh this is going to be good" Sugimi thought while wearing a wicked smile "She's almost worse then those two when their playing tricks on each other"

"Get back here you two sleazy rats" Kagome yelled

"No way mom" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru ragged

Kagome was so fast that they did not see it coming she swooped down on them like a hawk, grabbed them by the back of the necks of their shirts, flew off then dropped them into the pool,. They looked up to see her looking down at them and smiling evilly, then she stuck her tongue out at them, she then flew over to and grabbed Sugimi and flew off with him in her arms

"Damn now the wench is all horny, dads gonna get raped hehehe" Inuyasha said

"Well she's become an Inu and female Inu's do tend to become aroused and go after their mates after a fight or rage" Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha

"So we get trounced and dad gets laid nice" Inuyasha commented

"Yes but think about it little brother this may be very useful to us in the future"

"Yeah how so" Inuyasha asked

Sesshoumaru lightly smacked Inuyasha upside the head and at the same time said "Think about it we both know that father unlike the miko is not easy to rile, and when father is upset with us, we simply rile the miko she'll take him away to relieve her lustful desire s and we'll be free"

"Big bro you are a genius"

"You see if father were easy to anger he would take the miko to relieve his carnal desires, male Inu like female Inu become very aroused and go after their mates after a battle or rage" Sesshoumaru explained

"Hehehe"

"Inuyasha what is it that you find so funny"

"I know the one way to rile the old man"

"And how prey tell is that? Sesshoumaru asked

"Simple grab Kagome and take off, that'll do it guaranteed" Inuyasha said gloating with his new found idea "Snatch dads mate, he gets pissed off, gives chase"

"Little brother you are indeed twisted, but I must say that is an excellent strategy"

"Why thank you Sesshoumaru, yeah then he'll take Kagome off for a mating session, hehehe"

Meanwhile deep in the forest

Neither Kagome or Sugimi were in their right mind as their savage canine instincts had taken over, Kagome's state of arousal from being riled mixed with her heightened desire for him sent Sugimi into lust as well, and caused his beast to take over. In mid air while still in flight Kagome had her hands under his shirt feeling his chest, then pulling at it to remove it and she did, he forced a landing

**Lemon starts**

As they landed on the ground they savagely stripped each other, her breasts were taken into his large warm gentle hands he than worshipped them with his lips and tongue, and suckled like a hungry pup. Kagome had her own torture her mate plan, she reached down between them took his balls in her hands massaged and played with them, then pilled one back and stroked his length with it

He pulled his mouth away from her bosom "Oh my gods woman you were truly sent from Akuma to torture me" He said

She pulled them both down to the ground with him on top "Take me hard mate" she said

"As you wish" he replied

And at the same time entered her roughly and pounded into her hard and fast _**"Sugimi yes, oh yes Sugimiii"**_

"_**This is it, ah Kagome"**_

She got on her hands and knees and bared her neck to him in submission, that made him harden all over again, he quickly plunged into her heated depths being driven mad from the feel of being sheathed within and held onto by his mates heated core, his whole body ached with need. He started tortuously slow then she started pushing her rear into him, that did it he grabbed her neck with his fangs and hung on, then rode her into multiple climaxes

Kagome asked him to go back and sit on his butt while sheathed inside her he did holding on to her while doing so, she told him to lay down he complied. Then with her back facing him rode him, the sight of her ass moving in such a way drove him to more releases and she was right with him calling each others names in unbridled, orgasmic, lust filled ecstasy over and over

Afterward not done with her yet Sugimi facing each other laid them on their, he put her leg over his hip slipped in he moved in and out she moaned in ecstasy while at the same time he kissed her, and repeatedly pleasured them both. Kagome tightened her leg around him and he knew that this release was going to be bigger then her previous ones, she dug her claws into his ass and he hers it was as if neither were humanoid but more animal

"Mine my miko" he said mixed with a growl

"Yours" she answered "Harder, oh please Sugimi harder?" She pled

"That is what I want to hear, give it to me little one I want and need to feel you" he said then nipped her ear jaw bone and neck where her mating mark was "Let it out" he coaxed

"Y, yes Su, Su, Sugimi" she barely got out _**"Ahhhhh, growl" **_he heard then felt her fangs plunge into his neck

"_**Gods Kagome" **_he said and bit her, their releases were un usually long hard and powerful, her passageway griped his shaft milking it of the last drop, they did not return to the estate till lunch time

**Lemon ends**

**Easter dinner surprise, now it's war, catch me if you can**

It was supper time and Kagome had a surprise planned, the food was served, Sugimi Kagome Sango and all the rest gathered in the dining hall, and took their places around the table and sat, the servants brought out and served the food. Each person at the table was given a small fie of their own, Sango Miroku Kagura and the rest of the gang dug in all except Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru who were the last to begin

When Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stuck their forks into their pied it popped and they were sprayed and covered with orange red staining liquid, worst of all it glowed in the dark because phosphorus had been mixed in with it. Yes Kagome had filled two balloons with the concoction and hid them inside their pies, the two master practical jokers had been pranked

"Daaaaad" Inuyasha yelled

"Fatheeer" Sesshoumaru hollered

"Hey it was not me, I wish I could claim the credit for such an ingenious trick, but alas I cannot" Sugimi replied

Then Kagome smiled evilly "Oh no it can't be" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said in the same breath

"Yup boys it was me Kagome the terrible, hehehe"

"Kagomeeeeeee" both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha said in unison

"Paybacks a bitch and so am I" she said then leapt out of her chair and ran

"Wennnch" get back here" Inuyasha barked

"Woman you will pay dearly for this assault on my person" Sesshoumaru promised

"Hah I don't think so you boys are gonna have to do it the old fashioned way, and earn it by catching me, catch me if you can" Kagome taunted

They took off chasing a very happy Kagome, and that is what she had wanted the whole time a good chase "That is the first time those two little mutts have worked together in weeks" Sugimi commented then smiled

"Hey Sugimi they don't know do they, Kagome's playful with and torturing them, then when she comes back she'll go after you and you'll reap the benefits, heheh" Kouga said with a grin

"No my friend those two dense pups have yet to figure that out"

"This the best and most fun Easter ever" Ayame said

"Yes and it is the best one I have had in all my years of existence" Sugimi commented

"Kagome get back here and fight like a man, Inu or what ever" Inuyasha screeched

"No way rat lips, see ya, and I'm a girl I hardly think your father would mate a man"

After a good well enjoyed long chase Kagome took to the sky then disappeared, Sesshoumaru flew after her but failed to catch her, or find her, her scent and sight were so well hidden that she successfully easily lost them. After a long search the tired and defeated Inu brothers finally gave up and went home, only to find Kagome casually lounging on the couch looking at them and smiling evilly

"Hi boys miss me? She ragged

"Kagome you wench" how'd you do that? No scent nothing" Inuyasha said

"Simple pups she is an Inu miko now, her power mixed with mine gave her new abilities, as did mine mixing with hers during our mating gave me" Sugimi told them

"Ohhh crap" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said in the same breath

"Damn wench has the upper hand" Inuyasha complained

"Aw poor little puppy" Kagome said knowing how much he hated being called that

"Damn it wench stop callin me that" Inuyasha said

"Da cute little puppy wuppy, he's such a cute wittle puppy yes he is, yes he is" Kagome teased

"That does it wench" Inuyasha barked and the chase was on again

"Hm father looks like your in for a long night tonight" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk, Miroku had a lecherous smile

"Yes and I shall die a happy Inu" Sugimi replied wearing a grin of his own

An hour later Inuyasha returned with in dog form Kagome chasing him and nipping at him and nipping at his heels "Dad Help get her off, get her off, come on make her stop"

"Woof, woof, woof" Kagome taunted

"Mate" Sugimi called

"Whine"

"Enough let the puppy go" Sugimi said to both stop Kagome, and at the same time bug the hell out of Inuyasha

"Dad would you freakin not call me that" Inuyasha said

Back in her humanoid form "There now wasn't that fun? Kagome ragged

"Get bent" Inuyasha replied, then remembering the one thing she hated his mind went into evil mode "Is mommy gonna give her little Yasha a break, hmmm?

"Inuyashaaa you little weasel" Kagome shouted

"That's what you get wench for calling me puppy"

"Yeah your gonna be a cat when I get through with you" she said, then chased him all through the estate, hearing that Kirrara meowed

"Oh gods now I have three of them, two wise ass torturing practical jokers wasn't enough, now I have to have three" why me? Sugimi said

"Relax and enjoy father, now the rest of us will get a break, besides think about it the miko is Inuyasha's perfect match he doesn't have a snow balls chance in hell of defeating her or winning. Plus you will reap the rewards" will you not? Sesshoumaru reasoned with Sugimi

"Hm, you are correct, and I have to agree"

"A happy miko = a fun miko" does it not? Sesshoumaru said with a devious grin

"Sesshoumaru you hentai" Sugimi replied

"Like father like son"

The chase had ended and a panting Inuyasha returned and collapsed on the couch, then Kagome came back to Sugimi "Sugimi honey did you miss me? She teased

"Hm" he did not utter another word, scooped her up and took off to his room

"Weee Kagome gets a ride" she joked, it was the last thing the others heard before the two disappeared from sight

"Damn pops is a freakin sex fiend" Inuyasha joked

"Yes and we have his blood hehehe" Sesshoumaru teased

"Yeah and your horn dog number two" Inuyasha wisecracked

"So that makes you number three dog, hehehe" Sesshoumaru ragged

Next morning Inuyasha was bound and determined he was going to really rattle Sugimi's cage, and he was going to do what he'd been itching to do, everyone gathered for breakfast, Inuyasha gave them all a cheery good morning, then in a flash had Kagome over his shoulder and was heading toward the door

"See ya pops" Inuyasha said then took off

In under a second Sugimi's eyes bled red fangs and claws elongated, and he went into kill mode. He chased inuyasha and was about to nail him when Sugimi felt a hand on his shoulder that pulled him back, he looked and saw it was Sesshoumaru and growled, Sesshoumaru flew quick Sugimi threw Sesshoumaru off fast

"Sesshoumaru what is the meaning of this?

"Father hear me out I assure you my reasoning will make sense to you, and you will even agree with me"

"Very well but it had better be good, or your brother dies" Sugimi replied

"Think about it father, think what the miko will do to him" what will happen to him? And when Inuyasha does return home what condition will he be in? Sugimi thought then grinned "You see the possibilities are endless"

"Oh so many possibilities at the hands of one little miko, hehehe"

"And the best part of all you don't have to lift a finger, just sit back and watch" Sesshoumaru added

Three hours passed then Kagome came home and waltzed through the front door humming happily, with the remains of Inuyasha's clothes dangling from her claws. Sugimi looked at his mate wide eyed then a smile formed on his lips, and his lit up with joy

"I can hardly wait to see this" Sugimi said

"Neither can I" Sesshoumaru said "Be right back" in a flash Sesshoumaru came back with his camcorder in hand and sat down "Another for my collection"

A few minutes later Inuyasha came home staggering in with nothing on but the very few shredded remains of his clothing hanging from his body. His underwear could be seen but even they had cuts in them in them, everyone broke out into bouts of hysterical gut wrenching laughter

"Wench, claws, crazy, shredded" Inuyasha got out between pants and gasps for air

"Damn dog breath" have you no shame running the streets naked? Kouga ragged

"Nice ass" Ayame Kagura and Sango teased "Come on give it a little shake so we can see it in action"

"Inuyasha that is not the way to attract the opposite sex, you must at least wear decent clothing" Miroku said

"Son? Sugimi called

"Y, y, yes pop" Inuyasha answered

"I do believe we have unfinished business and are not done yet" Sugimi said while cracking his knuckles and flexing his claws

"Oh no come on dad not you to" Inuyasha whined

"Remember pup you did start this by kidnapping my mate"

"Oh go ahead kill me already I'm to freakin tired to care" Inuyasha said in defeat

"Ok brat I'll go easy on you, now go take a shower you standing there half naked is un seemly" Sugimi told him

"Thanks dad" Inuyasha headed to his room for a shower

"Father" Sesshoumaru said, while giving his father a questioning look

"Son" Sugimi replied, and smirked

Inuyasha turned on the shower he had the water the perfect warm temperature that he liked and stepped in, once he was wet he began lathering himself with soap he was enjoying it and was completely relaxed. Sugimi turned off the hot water and now there was one very cold shivering pissed off screaming hanyou

"Son of a biiiiitch" Inuyasha screamed "Sesshoumaruuu you dick"

"Hm father it seems that little brother has seen fit to credit me for your masterpiece, unfortunately it's not mine" Sesshoumaru

"So it seems" Sugimi replied

"Sesshoumaruuu" Inuyasha screamed again

"Wrong pup, Sugimiiiii" Sugimi said

"Dad you, you did this shit? Inuyasha shouted "Why?

"Guilty as charged' Sugimi answered in a teasing tone "Maybe next time you'll think before you steal a mans mate"

"Aw come on pop the wench shredded my clothes she got even" Inuyasha said

"Yes she did. But I did not until now"

"Ohhhhh I hate Inu's" Inuyasha whined

"Hm a self hating dog" Sesshoumaru commented

a few months later they learned Kagome was pregnant with triplets 2 girls and 1 boy and when Inuyasha found out "Oh great three mini versions of the wench running around" he ragged

"Well it could be worse little brother" Sesshoumaru said

"Oh yeah like how?

"It could be three mini you's running around now that truly would be the end of the world" Sesshoumaru needled

"Yeah and three you's would bring the end of the universe" Inuyasha shot back

Kagome's pregnancy kept Sugimi very busy, it seems that do to her condition his pregnant miko was extra horny, she'd hunt him down catch him and have her way with him.

If he wasn't a youkai he'd have been dead long ago, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru got the biggest charge out of seeing their father being hunted and stalked by Kagome like a lamb being hunted by a wolf


End file.
